Jealousy over a Goddess
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Pintel can be a very jealous man when it comes to Ragetti!


Ragetti did not like the idea of leaving Captain Jack behind…again, but at least Barbossa had given him a nice chunk of wood to make himself a new eye from, since his last one had gone up in smoke to awake the goddess Calypso.

He paused for a moment during his carving and he flipped up his eye patch and lightly rubbed his socket for a moment, wincing a bit at the old wounds that were finally starting to scab over since there was no longer a splintering wooden eye rammed into the socket to open them over and over again. After a while he then flipped the eye patch back down and he went back to his carving.

He was sitting on his bunk, his long legs swinging idly as he hummed to himself, and he did not notice when Pintel came down into the bunks and was standing in front of him, his arms on his hips as he tapped one foot on the ground.

Ragetti looked up finally and he blinked in surprise before he then smiled and moved over a bit to make room for Pintel.

"'ello, Pinters!" he said happily, patting the space beside him. "Done wif yer chores, then?" he asked, going back to working on his eye.

Pintel said nothing, and Ragetti looked up at him in confusion, tilting his head to one side.

"Wot's the matta?" he asked softly.

Without warning Pintel suddenly slapped the piece of wood from Ragetti's hand and the younger man flinched and looked at him in confusion.

"Pinters…"

"Don' ye bloody call me tha' eva agin!" he ordered angrily, pointing a finger in Ragetti's face.

"Bu'…"

"When was ye goin' ta tells me abou' tha' eye o' yers bein' able ta wake up 'eathen gods an' the loik?" Pintel demanded. "An' jus' exactly 'ow did ye know 'ow ta wake 'er up?" he added darkly.

"Pint…"

"No' one word or I'll 'ave yer guts fer garters!" he snarled and Ragetti whimpered softly as he fell silent, looking down at the ground sadly.

"I though' ye an' me were matelots!" Pintel continued. "An' then ye go an' make some goddess git all 'ot fer ye wit' tha' stupid eye o' yers!"

Ragetti was going to open his mouth to say something, but he found that his throat had closed up on him and he could only manage a whimper as he tried his best not to cry.

"I don' wan' anythin' ta do wi' ye anymore!" Pintel spat at him. "Ye…Ye…stupid one-eyed whore!"

That did it.

Ragetti could no longer hold back his tears and with a strangled sob he got up and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Later that night Ragetti did not come back to the bunks and Pintel realized then that he had gone too far when he had yelled at him about the Calypso incident.

Now that he thought about, Ragetti hadn't really done anything wrong by being able to release the goddess and he supposed that his own jealousy had gotten the better of him.

With a sigh he got up and went up onto the deck of the ship, looking for Ragetti to tell him that he was sorry.

He would find the lad sitting in the crow's nest, hugging his knees to his chest as he had his forehead resting on top of his knees.

Pintel hesitated for a moment, not wanting to wake him up, but he soon relented and he sat down beside him, lightly nudging him.

"Rags?" he asked softly. When the lanky pirate did not react he sighed and nudged him a bit harder this time. "I know yer no' asleep, Rags…"

Ragetti mumbled something then, keeping his head bowed.

"Wot?"

"I'm no' a whore." Ragetti said sullenly, slowly lifting his head up so that he was heard this time. Pintel flinched despite himself at his one good eye; rimmed with red and watery from crying for hours since leaving the bunks.

"I know yer no'." Pintel said gently and he wrapped one arm around his shoulders and gently tried to hug him.

"Then why did ye call me a whore?" he asked.

"I was jus'…jus' angry is all." Pintel admitted with a shrug.

"Why were ye angry? Et's ye I love, Pinters!" Ragetti said, sounding hurt as he looked at him in slight confusion.

"I know. Et's jus'…" Pintel fell silent then and looked away.

"Jus' wot?"

"Ye…Ye neva spoke ta me loik ye did ta 'er." Pintel said. Ragetti blinked and looked at him in confusion and a small smile came to him then as slowly he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Pintel's as he looked at him with a forgiving eye.

"Pintel…" he whispered softly, a small smile coming to his lips then. "I release ye from yer 'uman bonds."

The two stayed up there for the rest of the night; showing that they had forgiven each other through more physical means.


End file.
